Kise
by Grey Cho
Summary: Benda kuning ini menarik perhatianku ...


Hari ketika diriku yang lain berpisah dengan seseorang yang berharga baginya, aku justru dipertemukan dengan seseorang.

Hari ketika diriku yang lain menangisi kepergian seseorang, aku pun turut menangis tanpa kuketahui sebabnya.

Manusia memiliki kehidupan _parallel_ yang berjalan bersamaan.

" _ **Tolong. Tolong pertemukan aku dengannya. Satu kali saja.**_ "

Ansatsu Kyoshitsu © Yusei Matsui

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

Parallel

Nagisa's POV

 **Kise**

Kuning. Belakangan ini rasanya aku menjadi gemar mengumpulkan pernak-pernik berwarna kuning. Tanganku terulur meraih benda apa pun berwarna kuning, bahkan daun kering yang berguguran sekalipun. Jika kuingat kembali, semua bermula pada hari itu. Ketika terbangun, aku merasa pipiku basah dan mataku terasa kering. Aku bercermin, mendapati refleksi diriku yang terlihat usai menangis. Mata sembab itu seolah meyakinkanku bahwa tangisanku memandu malam. Tak ada yang spesial. Aku hanya baru saja melaksanakan ujian, hendak melanjutkan pendidikan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Apakah aku menangisi teman-temanku? Rasanya tidak. Kami masih bisa berkomunikasi lewat media sosial, berbagi kisah di lokasi yang berbeda. Pertanyaan itu mengendap di otakku tanpa bisa kupecahkan. Hari demi hari berlalu denganku yang mulai terobsesi dengan warna kuning setelahnya.

Lagi, jemari ini tak dapat menolak urgensi untuk memungut kelopak bunga matahari yang jatuh di dekat kaki. Kupikir, mungkin semua ini ulah tontonan di televisi belakangan ini. Namun, tidak. Aku selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain _game_ atau membaca buku. Mengobrak-abrik kedua benda tersebut pun tidak menjawab keherananku sama sekali. Tak ada apa pun yang berkenaan dengan warna kuning. Dari mana sesungguhnya kudapatkan sugesti mengumpulkan benda kuning?

* * *

Tanpa alasan yang jelas, aku merasa perasaanku kacau. Seperti gadis yang sedang merasakan pramenstruasi, benar-benar tidak karuan. Aku bisa merasa sedih tiba-tiba, bahkan kesal. Beberapa orang di rumahku angkat alis, menyoalkan sikapku yang sangat berlainan dengan diriku biasanya. Tidak mungkin aku pramenstruasi sungguhan, bukan? Maksudku, aku seratus persen laki-laki jika mengesampingkan wajah dan suaraku yang serupa perempuan. Tidak, tidak. aku harus berpikir logis.

Mencoba menetralkan kegelisahan, aku mengayuh kakiku di sekitar taman. Di sore hari seperti ini, taman jelas bukan pilihan untuk menyendiri. Kenapa aku bsia lupa hal-hal biasa seperti itu? Aku menghela napas, hendak memutar arah. Ya, seandainya saja saat itu aku tidak melihat seorang pria berambut hitam yang tanpa sengaja menubruk pengunjung taman lain. Pengunjung taman itu tampak tidak menyadari bahwa sekotak _takoyaki_ di tangan sang pria terjatuh dan terus berjalan ke dalam area taman. Aku melihat pria berambut hitam berusaha memungut kotak _takoyaki_ -nya. Namun naas, kotak itu terlebih dahulu tertendang oleh pengunjung yang berbondong-bondong memadati taman. Raut kecewa tampak jelas di wajah sang pria. Dari pakaiannya, aku merasa pria itu adalah pria miskin.

Aku tak berpikir dua kali. Kaki dan tanganku dengan gesit menarik sang pria menyingkir dari kerumunan dan mengajaknya berdiri di dekat pagar. Entah bagaimana, sensasi tanganku yang menggandeng tangannya terasa begitu hangat dan menenangkan.

"Paman, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku seraya menepuk lutut sang pria. Celananya kotor terkena debu saat dia berusaha memungut kotak _takoyaki_ tadi.

" _Takoyaki_ -ku." Pria itu merengek.

Aku mendesah. "Apa boleh buat, 'kan? Paman bisa membelinya lagi."

Saranku tidak digubris. Pria itu terdiam, menarik saku celana lusuhnya dan menunjukkan kepingan koin dengan jumlah tak seberapa, yang bahkan tidak cukup untuk membeli sekotak _takoyaki_.

Bagaimana bisa pria dewasa sepertinya hanya memiliki uang sesedikit itu? Jumlahnya bahkan jauh berbeda dengan uang sakuku.

"Aku bekerja sambilan di dekat sini. Upahku dibayar harian. Aku selalu menyantap _takoyaki_ di taman setiap sore. Sayangnya, tadi dompetku dicuri. Uang yang tersisa hanyalah uang yang ada di saku celanaku."

Aku menepuk dahiku sendiri. Betapa sialnya pria di hadapanku dan betapa sama sialnya aku yang bertemu dengannya. Tentu saja, aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang yang telah bercerita padaku tentang kesialannya begitu saja. Aku meminta sang pria untuk menunggu di area depan taman, sedangkan diriku sendiri pergi membeli _takoyaki_. Pria itu makan dengan lahap. Wajah murungnya terlihat sumringah. Hanya melihatnya saja membuatku merasa kenyang. Begitu ajaib. Dia berterima kasih padaku berkali-kali. Sebelum pamit, aku menarik tangan pria berambut hitam itu dan membuka telapak tangannya. Kuletakkan selembar uang di atas telapak tangannya.

"Ini cukup untuk makan malam dan sarapan besok. Lain kali Paman harus lebih berhati-hati," wantiku.

Pria berkelereng pekat terbelalak tak percaya. Aku tak menunggu frasa yang hendak dilontarkannya. Kaki ini berlari, menolak untuk menerima ungkapan terima kasih sang pria kesekian kali.

* * *

Sejak saat itu, aku disibukkan dengan ujian masuk sekolah. Setiap hari otakku dijejalkan materi pelajaran. Tanpa terasa, sebulan telah berlalu. Seragamku berganti. Bebunyian bel mengakhiri hari pertama aku meniti jenjang pendidikan di sini. _Sakura_ berguguran begitu cantik, mengingatkanku pada sebuah taman. Di sana, aku bisa melihat pohon _sakura_ berderet. Ya, lokasi itu. Lokasi tempatku bertemu dengan pria berambut hitam menyedihkan itu. Apa dia masih sering mengunjungi taman sekadar untuk menyantap _takoyaki_ kesukaannya?

Aku menelengkan kepala. Kenapa aku harus memikirkan orang yang baru sekali kutemui? Ini bukan berarti aku ingin menagih uang yang telah kuberikan padanya. Aku hanya ingin melihat pria itu sekali lagi, memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Bagus. Setelah bergulat dengan pikiranku sendiri, tanpa sadar aku benar-benar telah tiba di taman tersebut. Hari masih cukup tinggi, pukul dua siang. Apa yang kuharapkan? Bertemu dengannya secara kebetulan? Melangkahkan kaki, aku memandang penjual _takoyaki_ di dalam taman. Hanya ada dua pembeli yang duduk di kursi taman sembari menyantap _takoyaki_ dan mereka bukanlah pria itu. Apa yang kupikirkan? Aku merasa konyol. Repot-repot datang kemari, padahal seharusnya aku langsung pulang dan bermain _game_ saja. Sudah terlanjur datang, aku memutuskan untuk membeli sekotak _takoyaki_ … ketika suara seseorang menyapaku dari belakang.

"Kau pemuda yang waktu itu, bukan? Rambut birumu khas sekali!"

Menyadari bahwa aku hendak menghampiri penjual _takoyaki_ , sang pria mendorong punggungku sampai kursi taman. Dia melarangku untuk beranjak dari sana. Pria itu kembali tak berapa lama, lengkap dengan dua kotak _takoyaki_ di tiap-tiap tangannya.

"Ini! Anggap saja balasan untuk waktu itu!" Dia tersenyum ramah sembari menyodorkan sekotak _takoyaki_.

Kami berdua menyantap makanan kami dengan tenang. Irisku secara lancang mengerling padanya, meneliti penampilan sang pria. Seragam kelabu, ya? Rupanya pria ini bekerja sebagai tukang bangunan. Kulit putihnya diliputi sisa-sisa pasir. Pelipis berjatuhan di lehernya. Aku bisa mengerti kenapa pria itu tidak melawan ketika dompetnya dicuri. Dia sudah terlalu lelah dan memilih menghibur diri dengan bergegas menyantap makanan yang dia sukai. Aku mengarahkan pandangan pada makananku sendiri. Makanan ini tidak mahal. Namun, makanan ini dibelikan oleh seseorang yang telah banting-tulang mengumpulkan pundi-pundi yang tak seberapa. Aku melahap satu _takoyaki_. Rasanya lebih enak ketimbang _takoyaki_ pada umumnya.

Pria kikuk itu mengenalkan diri sebagai Koro-sensei. Aku tak mempertanyakan asal-muasal nama panggilannya. Aku juga tidak ingin memaksa Koro-sensei untuk menceritakan alasan kenapa dia bisa terdampar di daerah ini. Aku menyalaminya, mengenalkan namaku sendiri. Shiota Nagisa. Kami membicarakan obrolan ringan, seputar cuaca yang dingin sampai isian _takoyaki_. Petang memisahkan kami. Namun, kami rasa, pertemuan selanjutnya bisa dijadwalkan.

* * *

" _ **Pertemukan. Pertemukan aku dengan Koro-sensei!**_ "

Aku sontak terduduk. Kepalaku berdenging. Suara apa itu tadi? Apakah mimpi? Aku melihat ke sekelilingku dan menyalakan lampu. Menyeramkan. Tidak mungkin suara tadi berasal dari hantu, bukan? Iya, 'kan? Ah, aku berusaha mengusir ketakutanku sendiri. Kutarik selimutku. Kupaksakan memejamkan mata. Esok aku harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali.

Benarlah. Mencoba tidak terjaga pun sangat sulit. Alhasil, aku menguap beberapa kali ketiga mengerjakan tugas piket. Karma bahkan harus memukulkan batang sapu ke kepalaku untuk membuatku menyeimbangkan tubuh.

* * *

"Untukmu." Pemuda berambut merah melemparkan sekaleng kopi dari mesin minuman. Aku berterima kasih sebelum membuka kaleng tersebut dan menenggak larutan hitam melewati kerongkongan.

Kami berdua menyingkir dari keramaian dan memilih mendatangi sebuah mesin minuman di dekat laboratorium. Aku memilih duduk di kursi panjang di sisi mesin minuman, sedangkan pemuda di sisiku memilih berjongkok di bawah.

"Kau bermain _game_ sampai larut malam?"

Aku menelengkan kepala. Pemuda yang paling akrab denganku itu lantas menyernyitkan dahi. "Lalu?"

"Aku mendengar suara aneh malam tadi. Karena ketakutan, aku tidak bisa tidur lagi semalaman."

Ekspresi Karma yang datar berubah. Seringai yang mengembang di bibirnya jelas bukan pertanda baik. Dugaanku tepat. Pemuda itu berlari secepat kilat meninggalkanku.

"Ada hantu di belakangmu!" Serunya sembari berlalu.

Aku merasa bulu kudukku meremang. Sontak saja aku berlari kencang menyusul Karma. Pemuda itu hanya tertawa puas melihatku ketakutan, membuatku menendang kakinya cukup keras saat tiba di kelas.

* * *

" _ **Pertemukan. Pertemukan aku dengan Koro-sensei!**_ "

Dua kali sudah aku mendengar suara itu dan aku yakin, aku tidak salah dengar. Nama yang disebutkan suara di kepalaku membuatku meraih ponsel. Kami sempat bertukar nomor, maka aku menghubungi sang pria dan mengajaknya untuk datang ke taman.

* * *

"Kenapa aku ada di sini?" Aku menyipitkan mata. Saat ini aku tengah duduk dalam posisi seiza di sebuah kamar apartemen milik sang pria.

Koro-sensei menarikku ke apartemennya tanpa ba-bi-bu. Dia lekas menarikku ketika kami baru saja bertemu!

"Ekspresimu membuatku cemas. Seperti orang yang gelisah."

Ah, jawaban Koro-sensei telak mendiamkanku. Mulutku menjadi kaku. Aku menengadah menatap sang pria dan kembali merunduk. Kulakukan itu berulang kali. Entah karena gemas atau apa, Koro-sensei menarik pipiku, mendekatkan wajahnya, dan memaksaku untuk bercerita. Saat kujelaskan, pria berambut hitam itu justru menertawakanku, membuatku menyesali lidah yang tak bertulang ini.

"Kau pasti merindukanku, Nagisa-kun!" Dia masih tergelak, berguling ke sana-sini kegelian.

Aku melemparkan bantal duduk ke wajahnya, sukses membuat sang pria kekanakan itu mengheningkan suaranya.

"Koro-sensei," panggilku. "Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

Koro-sensei menelengkan kepala pelan. "Tidak. Pertemuan di taman itu adalah pertemuan pertama kita. Selain itu, aku tinggal di desa sebelumnya. Orang-orang desa mendukung cita-citaku untuk menjadi guru di sini. Merekalah yang memberikanku julukan 'Koro-sensei'. Sayangnya, aku tidak beruntung. Aku selalu gagal dalam kualifikasi. Alih-alih menjadi guru, aku memilih bekerja sebagai tukang bangunan. Ya, itu juga alasan kenapa aku tidak ingin kembali ke desaku. Aku tidak bisa mewujudkan keinginan mereka."

Sang pria tersenyum sendu lalu mengubah air mukanya menjadi ceria kembali. "Itu mungkin hanya halusinasimu saja, Nagisa-kun. Kalau begitu …." Koro-sensei meraih sekeping koin dan pena permanen. Dia menggambar ekspresi cengiran di permukaan koin tersebut dan mengepalkan koin itu padaku.

"Jimat keberuntungan agar kau tidak lagi dihantui suara aneh itu."

Aku terhenyak. Andai saja tidak memalukan, mungkin aku sudah menghadiahi pria di depanku ini dengan sebuah pelukan.

* * *

Apanya yang jimat keberuntungan! Aku justru bisa mendengar suara itu semakin jelas, bahkan berkali-kali. Aku menyandarkan punggung ke kepala ranjang, melirik ke kiri dan kanan. Lampu telah kunyalakan. Hantu tidak suka tempat terang bukan? Aku berharap-harap cemas.

"Pertemukan aku dengan Koro-sensei."

Suara yang benar-benar jelas membuatku sontak menatap ke depan … untuk mendapati wajah familiar seseorang berada tepat di depan wajahku.

Sebelum bisa berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, mulutku dibekap dengan telapak tangan seseorang. Siapa orang di depanku? Kenapa wajahnya tidak asing lagi. Bukan. Bukan tidak asing lagi. Wajah orang itu adalah wajahku tanpa perbedaan sama sekali!

"Dengarkan aku. Aku adalah Shiota Nagisa yang hidup di dunia _parallel_. Aku memiliki satu permintaan. Kumohon!"

Permintaan? Aku bukan peri yang bisa mengabulkan permintaan saat kau melemparkan tiga butir telur ke air terjun. Lantas, permintaan apa yang bisa kukabulkan?

"Pertemukan aku dengan Koro-sensei!"

Bagaimana aku bisa tidak menyadari bahwa suara orang yang ingin dipertemukan dengan Koro-sensei adalah suaraku sendiri? Malam-malam begini?

"Kumohon! Bawa aku bertemu padanya saat ini juga. Aku hanya bisa bertemu Koro-sensei di dunia ini saat ini saja ketika dua dunia bersentuhan dan zona waktu menjadi kacau! Kumohon!"

Nagisa lain ini tidak membiarkanku menimbang-nimbang. Dia menarikku keluar dari kamar, bahkan mencegahku untuk berganti pakaian. Pemuda itu terlihat panik dan tergesa-gesa, seolah bertemu dengan Koro-sensei adalah urgensi yang mempertaruhkan nyawanya.

* * *

Aku menekan bel apartemen Koro-sensei berulang kali, mengabaikan etika untuk tidak bertamu malam-malam begini. Suara orang mengantuk yang terdengar lirih dari dalam membuat telunjukku terangkat dari bel. Pintu terbuka, menampakkan wujud seorang pria berambut hitam yang kukenal. Di luar dugaanku, sosok Nagisa di sisiku spontan melompat dan memeluk Koro-sensei. Dibuat bingung, kami berdua lantas harus membawa masuk pemuda dengan paras persis sepertiku itu.

Lensa mataku tidak teralih dari sosok pemuda berambut biru di depanku yang masih bergelayut memeluk Koro-sensei. Tangisnya tidak juga reda sejak masuk ke dalam apartemen Koro-sensei. Aku bisa melihat isyarat keheranan yang ditujukan sang pria padaku. Sayangnya, aku hanya bisa angkat bahu.

"Nagisa-kun." Lidahku terasa aneh saat memanggil pemuda dengan wajah dan nama sama seperti milikku. "Tolong jelaskan siapa kau dan apa keperluanmu dengan Koro-sensei?"

Nagisa lain terisak. Perlahan, dia bisa melepaskan pelukannya, membuat Koro-sensei bersembunyi di belakangku secara refleks.

"Aku Nagisa dari dunia _parallel_. Dunia yang persis sama seperti dunia tempat kalian hidup. Namun, duniaku tidak senormal milik kalian!"

Nagisa lain menjelaskan panjang lebar kondisi di dunianya dan kenapa dia ingin bertemu Koro-sensei.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu meskipun di dunia _parallel_. Aku ingin menunjukkan seragamku padamu. Aku ingin memamerkan padamu bahwa aku telah berhasil lulus. Aku merindukanmu, Koro-sensei!"

Kata-kata yang ingin kulontarkan tercekat di tenggorokan. Aku mengamati seragam sekolah yang Nagisa kenakan. Seragam yang sama dengan milikku.

"Apa itu berarti di dunia _parallel_ aku berhasil menjadi guru?"

Nagisa lain mengangguk. "Koro-sensei adalah guru terhebat bagiku!"

Koro-sensei perlahan bangkit dari belakang tubuhku. Pria itu berlutut di depan Nagisa dari dunia lain dan menghapus air matanya.

"Nagisa-kun, dengar. Aku bukanlah Koro-sensei yang kaumaksud. Aku bukanlah Koro-sensei yang akan tertawa khas ' _nurufufufu_ ' seperti ceritamu tadi. Aku bukanlah seorang guru. Dunia kita berbeda. Namun, aku yakin Koro-sensei di duniamu pun akan mengatakan ini …."

Koro-sensei menepuk pundak Nagisa lain sembari tersenyum lebar. "Kau hebat, Nagisa-kun!"

Air mata Nagisa lain terlihat membendung dan mengalir membasahi pipinya. Dia kembali menangis kencang sampai akhirnya dia mengucapkan terima kasih. Aku merasa lega. Perpisahan Nagisa lain dengan Koro-sensei di dunia ini dipenuhi dengan senyuman. Ketika sosok Nagisa yang lain raib dari pandangan, Koro-sensei berbalik dan membentangkan tangannya.

"Kau tidak mau memelukku juga, Nagisa-kun?"

Kulemparkan saja bantal duduk terdekat ke wajahnya.

* * *

Semenjak saat itu, aku semakin sering bertemu dengan Koro-sensei. Pria itu memang cerdas. Dia membantuku menyelesaikan tugas. Sesekali, kami pergi berlibur bersama. Sesekali, kami akan bertemu di taman. Karma bahkan ikut serta dan bisa cepat berakrab ria dengan sang pria.

Suatu ketika, Koro-sensei memutuskan untuk kembali ke desanya dan memberikan kabar secara langsung bahwa dia tidak berhasil menjadi guru. Awalnya, aku terkejut mendengar kabar kepergian sang pria. Saat itu, aku bisa merasakan perasaan Nagisa lain. Perasaan tidak ingin ditinggalkan. Namun, aku beruntung. Lebih beruntung dari Nagisa di dunia lain.

* * *

Aku duduk memeluk lutut di depan pintu sebuah kamar apartemen. Tubuh ini nyaris jatuh terlelap saking lamanya menunggu. Namun, derap langkah yang mendekat membuatku sontak terjaga. Aku lantas berdiri dan menghadapkan tubuhku pada seseorang. Pria berambut hitam yang tengah membawa banyak tas itu tersenyum lebar padaku.

Senyuman lebar ikut terulas di bibirku. Aku berlari kecil menyongsongnya.

"Selamat datang, Koro-sensei!"

"Aku pulang, Nagisa-kun!"

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Omake**

Aku menarik laciku, memandang koleksi benda berwarna kuning yang jumlahnya tak lagi bertambah. Sejak bertemu Koro-sensei, kebiasaanku mengumpulkan benda kuning seperti enyah seketika. Apa hubungannya? Aku pun tak tahu.

Bunyi benda yang terjatuh membuatku menghempaskan tubuh dari kursi dan mencari benda apa itu. Aku terbelalak kaget ketika menemukan benda asing di dekat kaki meja. Benda itu berbentuk lingkaran berwarna kuning dengan ekspresi cengiran di permukaannya, mirip dengan koin bergambar pemberian Koro-sensei (yang dia sebut jimat keberuntungan). Aku terkekeh. Jangan-jangan, ini wajah Koro-sensei di dunia sana? Nagisa lain menceritakan bahwa Koro-sensei di dunia sana dijadikan percobaan dan tubuhnya berubah seperti gurita kuning. Aku mendekap benda tersebut, mensyukuri kehidupanku di dunia ini.

Hei ...

Mungkin saja diri kalian di dunia _parallel_ lebih bahagia atau menderita dari diri kalian di dunia ini. Apakah kalian penasaran?

* * *

— _Thanks!_

(Grey Cho, 2016)


End file.
